


Just Like It Was

by hextrals



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ft poly michael julia and donny, i got so writers blocked when i wrote this, i had so much trouble, i hope its better than i feel like it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hextrals/pseuds/hextrals
Summary: the one in which donny and michael return from doing a two year tour overseas in the pacific and start to return to normalcy





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> hey,,,,,, there was a significant lack of julia/donny/michael so i decided to take matters into my own hands. I hope you like it

Donny was finding it hard to believe. Two years had gone by since he joined the army. Today was it. He was finally going home.

 

“Nova? You good?” Donny blinked a few times. He didn’t realize he’d zoned out.

 

“Yeah- yeah Rubber I’m fine.” Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“Then what had you so out of it like that kid?” He jested, wagging his eyebrows at Donny. Donny shoved his shoulder playfully and groaned.

 

“I’m a year younger than you, I’m not a kid.” Donny protested, fighting off Michael’s attempt to ruffle his hair. Truth is, he’d been anxious about returning back to civilian life. He had a tougher time in the field than Michael had. But that was behind him now.

 

“You’re still a teenager Donny, seems pretty kid-ish to me.” Michael laughed. Donny shook his head.

 

“So we’re just taking a cab to your apartment?” Donny asked, still in a hazy state of mind.

 

“After we get our duffels, yeah.” Michael said as the bags in question came into view. He grabbed them both and led Donny outside. They were waiting for a little while before a cab came into view and Michael hailed it down. The slid in and Michael told the cab driver the address to his apartment. Before he knew it he was walking up the steps to the place Michael’s mom had bought for him while he was away.

 

“It’s so weird to be home…” Donny whispers as he walks into the apartment.

 

“That it is. Would you be up to going out tonight?” Michael asks, setting down his bag. Donny shook his head.

 

“I don’t think so, Mikey. I just want to relax tonight and let it sink in that I’m really home.” He said, running a hand through his hair. Michael bit his lip and looked kind of guilty.

 

“Well I- I may or may not have told the guys we were going down to Oliver’s tonight to celebrate our return home.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Donny sighed and shook his head.

 

“Then I guess I can’t say no, eh?” An enormous grin split across Michael’s face and he clapped Donny on the back.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Michael said, “we both need to clean up. You’ve got impressions to make tonight. Who knows what lucky lady you may find tonight.”

 

\-------------------

 

“Damn Nova! I forgot how nice you clean up.” Michael said with a laugh.

 

“Shove it Rubber,” Donny muttered. Michael looked him up and down then tugged his shirt.

 

“You need a new one of these kid, it doesn’t look like it fits you any more. Too tight.” Donny shoved his hands away smoothed it out. He really just wanted to stay in bed but he figured he shouldn’t let his friends down and not show up for his and Michael’s welcome home party.

 

“It’ll be great for all of us to be back together again, don’t you think?” Michael asked, slowly corralling Donny towards the door. Donny nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets.

 

“Do we know who’s singing tonight?” He asked as Michael closed the door behind them and walked down the steps.

 

“I don’t think so. We’ll find out when we get there eh?”

 

“I guess.” The apartment wasn’t very far from Oliver’s, meaning the two men could walk there. Which was a good thing for them considering they didn’t have a car. After a few minutes of walking, they came upon the building. The first person Donny laid eyes on was Jimmy who looked almost no different at all than he had before Donny left. Then he saw Davy and Johnny and it looked as though Davy was trying to coerce Johnny into doing shots with him which would be a very bad idea for the both of them. As they approached the bar, Jimmy walked over and shook hands with them both.

 

“Wayne and Nick send their apologies, Nick has lessons to teach tonight and Wayne got a stomach bug and couldn’t make it.” He said before leading the Michael and Donny over to where Davy and Johnny were.

 

“Novitski! You sure as hell look different than you did last time I saw you.” Davy said, clapping him on the shoulder before taking another drink of whiskey.

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a minute.” Michael said. As he was walking away they were introducing the next singer.

 

“Alright folks, our next act, singing her original song ‘Love Will Come and Find Me Again’, the lovely Julia Adams!”

 

Donny looked up and felt his heart stop. Before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had on a gorgeous blue dress and it complimented her well. Donny figured it couldn’t get much better, but then she started to sing.

 

_“Once upon a time, I would wake beside a man who would make me feel like nothing could take him from me.”_

 

Donny was doing his best not to let his jaw drop. She had the voice of an angel as well as the looks of one. The longer she sang, the more entranced he became.

 

_“Once I thought forever was real, I thought my life was ideal. I thought that nothing could steal it you see. Once I learned how wrong I had been, that sometimes dreams can cave in and what then?”_

 

Donny looked around the bar. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who could barely take their eyes off of her as she sang. Her voice was like a siren call, all those who heard it would stop and listen.

 

_“Once I learned the hard way, faith in ever after was done and I gave up ever wondering when- love will come and find me again.”_

 

Davy elbowed him in the side and raised his eyebrows in jest. “You think she’s pretty, don’t you kid.” it was more of a statement than anything else.

 

“And if I do?” Before Davy could reply, Michael was back and watching the girl sing with a slight smile on his face. Donny didn’t realize that the song was over til Michael was dragging him out of his seat towards Julia.

 

“Julia. Hey, Julia!” He called, trying to grab her attention. Once she look up and saw them her face lit up.

 

“Michael!” She said, running over to greet them.

 

“Okay, Julia, this is Donny Novitski, the guy I’ve been telling you about.” Michael said smiling between them.

 

“Nice to meet you Donny.” She smiled, shaking his hand. Donny smiled back, trying to keep himself together.

 

“And Donny, this is my girlfriend Julia.”


	2. Making First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny gets fed up and takes a stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had. So Much Writers Block while trying to write this. it was such a hot mess. I hope yall like this

Donny tried to show no outward signs of shock. This girl, this beautiful woman who he had fallen love with upon seeing was dating his best friend. Had been dating his best friend for three years. 

 

“Yo, Nova. Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Michael teased. He had his arm around Julia’s shoulders and Donny had never felt worse. Julia was looking at him with a look of serious concern.

 

“I- yeah I’m fine I just-” He felt like his collar was choking him. “I have to go the bathroom- I’ll be back-” Donny rushed away from the couple and locked himself in the bathroom. How had he not seen this coming? Julia was exactly as he remembers Michael told him and yet he didn’t manage to connect those dots.

 

“There is a train.. It leaves the station at a quarter after five..” he whispered, trying to slow his breathing. He felt like an absolute mess. It’s not like he couldn’t get over it, he just didn’t know if he really wanted to. He spent a few more minutes there, just to make sure he was calmed down enough not to freak out or cause a scene. Then, he pushed back through the doors and headed towards his friends.

 

The first thing he saw was Michael and Julia in each other’s arms which filled him immediately with a feeling he was unable to identify. He shook it off then sat opposite them. Michael looked up at him and he had a look of concern on his face. Julia however, seemed unbothered at this point.

 

“You know Donny, Michael has told me so much about you.” She said with a smile. 

 

“Good things only, I hope.” Donny replied, looking at the lights hung around the bar. 

 

“Is there anything bad to say?” Michael teased. Donny rolled his eyes and started tapping his fingers on the table.

 

“So, did you actually wake up your regiment with songs every morning?” Julia asked, tilting her head inquisitively. Donny leaned his head back and groaned.

 

“Once. It was a dare.” He said. He couldn’t seem to make himself interested in the conversation. She looked at him expectantly.

 

“Well? What brought it about.” She asked.

 

“Bored in the bunks one night. Decided to play truth or dare.” Donny said absentmindedly. He really just wanted to go home, so that’s what he said. “Hey Mike, I’m gonna head home. I’m not feeling the best. It was lovely to meet you, Julia. You have a beautiful voice.”

 

“Donny, wait, stay. C’mon the night is young! Who knows what it could bring.” Michael said, trying to convince his friend to stay.

 

“Frankly I’m not interested in finding a girl tonight or any other night, Michael.” He said flatly. “So just drop that angle, okay?” He stood up from the table and shook his head. He was sick of Michael always trying to set him up with someone. He was never interested in any of them. 

 

Donny left Oliver’s without saying goodbye to anyone. He felt too angry to be civil with anyone at the moment. He started walking up the street towards he and Michael’s apartment then stopped at a bench and sat down. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and then lit it. Smoking was a habit he picked up during his tour and he didn’t care enough to break it. Taking a long drag he leaned his head back and blew the smoke upward towards the sky.

 

“Those things can kill you, you know.” he heard a voice say. It was Julia. Donny leaned his head back against the bench.

 

“That’s the dream.” He replied, taking another long drag. He hated to sound morbid, but he felt more in an apathetic mood than anything else.

 

“Don’t say that, Donny.” She said with a sigh. “Why’d you leave like that?”

 

“Was it not obvious? I’m sick of Michael always trying to sell me off to the nearest girl. It pisses me off.” he snuffed the cigarette out, made sure it was completely unlit before throwing it away. “I appreciate whatever gesture you might be trying to make here Julia, but I’m really not in the mood for idle conversation.”

 

“Do you not like me? Is that what it’s about?” She asked, a genuine air of concern in her voice. Donny shook his head.

 

“I like you fine. You seem nice enough but I- look I didn’t even want to come out tonight but Michael made me. So if I’m in a shit mood it’s because I haven’t been able to sleep properly in two years and that was all I wanted to do when I got home, but Michael said I would show up before even asking me.” Donny clenched his jaw and tried to reign in his anger. 

 

“Donny-”

 

“Look, okay. I’m not mad at him. I can’t be, really. It’s just- I wish he would have at least asked me before committing me to an event that I didn’t really feel up to doing right now. I love Michael, but he needs to stop vouching me for things before coming to me and asking if it’s something I want to do or not. It’s happened so many times that I’m used to it but that doesn’t mean I don’t want it to stop.” he said tiredly. “I’ve been constantly on my toes for two years. I just want to rest.” 

 

Julia looked surprised. She had never heard someone speak so negatively about Michael before and Donny was the very last person she would have expected it from. 

 

“I’m sure he meant well-”

 

“I know he did!” Donny exclaimed in frustration. “But think of it like this. Michael and I have been friends for six years. That’s six years of being dragged places I don’t want to go and six years of him trying to get me with someone.” Donny sighed, trying to calm himself down. “It gets tired.” 

 

She sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. “I can see how that could get old quick. Maybe if you just said something to him about it he’d stop.” She suggested softly. Donny shrugged. “Well as it were, it was nice to meet you Donny.” After that she shot him a smile and then went back to the bar.

 

Donny sighed, she was so kind. Seemed getting over her would be a longer road than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't spell check this so i hope u can forgive me for whatever misspellings there may be. im starting the third ch as soon as i publish this so. Hopefully i'll have it out by Saturday. comments and kudos are much appreciated thank u


	3. Talking it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interesting topics come up and the gang goes to a carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad im so sorry it jumps around a lot and it isnt very cohesive. i just wanted to have something up before i went on my trip

Donny wasn't sure how long he had been home when Michael got back. He doubted it was very long. 

 

“Donny?”

 

“In the living room.” He really wasn't up for talking. Michael appeared in the doorway moments later with a guilty look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to overwhelm you.”

 

Donny shrugged. It’s not like he wasn't used to it. “Whatever Rubber. I’m about to head to bed, so-”

 

“You left before we could give you your surprise.” Michael interjected quickly.

 

“Surprise?”

 

Michael nodded and pulled out a small rectangular box. A cell phone. “You never actually had one so we all chipped in to buy it for you. We were gonna give it to you before we all went home but you left so abruptly we never had the chance-”

 

“You bought me a phone?” Donny asked in disbelief. Michael nodded sheepishly and handed to him. 

 

“We had it set up already so you just have to put a password on it.” He explained, handing it over to Donny. “It’s kind of an older version. The newest ones were too expensive even with everyone chipping in.”

 

Donny shook his head in disbelief. “You guys didn’t have to do this.” he said quietly, staring at the phone screen. 

 

“Well we knew you wouldn’t do it on your own and we wanted to be able to get in touch with you easier without worrying whether you would be able to pick up or not.”

 

An awkward silence fell over the two men as Donny began messing with his phone. Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Look, Nova-”

 

“I know what you’re going to say.” Donny interrupted.

 

“Then damn it let me say it!” Michael exclaimed. “I’m sorry about trying to set you up. I didn’t realize you weren’t interested in it, I just wish you would’ve said something before now.”

Donny took a deep breath and sighed. “Rubber, it doesn’t matter. That’s not really what was bothering me but just- we’ve had a long day and I’m really tired. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said before retreating to his room.

 

He couldn’t tell Michael the truth, ever.

 

\--------------------------

 

By the time Donny woke up it was almost noon. He hadn’t slept so late in years. It made him feel more tired than he was when he went to bed. He walked into the living room and was shocked to see Jimmy and Michael sitting together talking. 

 

“Well good morning, Nova. You get enough sleep?” Michael teased. Donny flipped him off and went to make some coffee. He hated feeling so tired and lethargic. 

 

“What are you guys talking about, anyway?” He asked, walking over to them. 

 

“We were just finishing up, it wasn’t anything important really.” Jimmy said, moving to stand up.

 

“That’s bullshit Campbell and you know it.” Michael laughed. “We were thinking about going to a carnival today, do you want to come?” he asked, turning to Donny. 

 

“I haven’t been to a carnival in years..” Donny said, mulling it over. “Sure, I’ll go. Could be fun.” He decided, taking a long sip of his coffee.

 

“Great! Be ready in twenty.” Jimmy said, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. “Johnny, Davy, and I are going to go and buy the tickets and meet everyone there. Donny was surprised, he figured he’d have more than twenty minutes to get up and moving but it was something he could do.

 

\------------------------

 

Forty five minutes later he was standing in line for the Tilt-A-Whirl with Julia and Davy. Turns out not many of the others actually enjoyed big rides. 

 

“So Donny, what’s the best thing about being home?” Julia asked as the three of them made their way up the line.

 

“Not sleeping on a brick.” he replied easily. The beds in those cabins had been less than comfortable to sleep on. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get his back back to normal.

 

“What?”

 

“The mattresses. They were hard as bricks.” Donny explained, handing his ticket to the person running the ride. Julia made an “oh” face. 

 

“That should’ve been obvious. Sorry I didn’t connect the dots I’m just really tired today.” Donny shrugged. 

 

“What about you Davy? What’s your favorite part of being home?” Davy shrugged, stepping onto the ride after them.

 

“Not having to ration alcohol for cigarettes. Also the women.” Donny rolled his eyes.

 

“Davy Zlatic, ever the ladies’ man.” he said.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Two hours and ten carnival rides later they were on their way back to their apartments. Well, separately. Johnny, Jimmy, and Davy took Jimmy’s car back to their complex, Nick and Wayne used their cars, and Michael rode with Julia, which left Donny to get back home to his apartment by himself.

 

It was a long walk but it gave him time to think. He knew how he felt for Julia was irrational. He knew it would never work out. He needed something to distract him… and he had just the right thing in mind.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Hours had passed since they had all headed home from the carnival. Michael and Julia had headed back to her place to discuss… important issues they felt needed handling. Now he was walking up the steps to his apartment trying to figure out how to talk to Donny. 

 

He pushed the door to his and Donny’s apartment open. He and Julia had both agreed, Donny was amazing. He was funny, and brilliant and sharp as a tack and they wanted to try being in a relationship. All three of them, together. But now he had to talk to Donny about it.

 

“Donny?” He called out, he thought Donny had said he would be home tonight. Michael knocked on Donny’s door and got no response so he just pushed it open.

 

“Michael, what the fuck!” Donny exclaimed, yanking the sheets up to cover him and the woman he was with.

 

Of all the things Michael had been expecting, seeing Donny laid up in bed with a random woman wasn’t even on the list. He felt bad for the poor girl who Donny was with. 

  
  


“Next time you plan to have company, tell me first.” he said flatly, slamming the door and going to his room.

 

Almost all the hope he’d had of being with both of the people he loved most in the world had been shot down by one single encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..... yeah.... that happened

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that all i'm decent at writing is dialogue dsfhlash
> 
> also if ur my mutual and u read this and dont comment im suing u for treason


End file.
